Nice Dragon
by Finnhart
Summary: ONESHOT/DRABBLE CHALLENGE. What do billionaires dream of? Pure silliness. Please read & review!


**Author's Note:**I decided to give myself a challenge! With the random word generator I found online, I pick one noun and one adjective to make a title for a oneshot or drabble. I'll try to do one about twice a week. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Seto is the brain child of Kazuki Takahashi, he does not belong to me.

**Warnings:** None.

**Summary:** What do billionaires dream of?

* * *

><p><strong>Nice Dragon<strong>

Seto stared extremely hard at what he could see from the hilltop. Everything was blurry, and not quite the right colour. The weather couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be sunny or gloomy, or indeed, if it wanted to be day-time or night-time. He turned to the person next to him.

'I think the train will come soon.'

The person looked at him with his droopy, sad eyes. His ears were long and floppy and he panted deeply in the heat of the maybe-not-day-but-maybe-not-night. He scratched behind his ear with his rear paw.

'S'pose it may' he drawled, in reply.

Seto nodded, as if it were the rich and informative response he'd been looking for. He gazed away over the expanse of land below the hill, which had sprouted a few new buildings whilst he had been talking to the dog-person. Little people were milling around underneath umbrellas as the dreary clouds overhead of the buildings began to burst.

'Here comes the train,' mumbled the dog-person.

Seto looked up. There was no track on the floor, but the train was definitely coming. He could see its searing blue lights travelling toward him, and the throbbing hum of its engine. He watched it intently, despite the painful glare of the blue lights, until it came to a steady halt in front of him. He looked around, but the dog-person had disappeared and instead an annoying Kuriboh had joined the queue for the train, a quartet of Scape Goats on his green heels.

'I don't like you,' Seto waspishly declared.

He turned back to the train. It was silver and scaly, like a long metallic snake. The front carriage turned its domed head and looked at him, blinking with enormous, illuminated eyes. They were quite pretty. Seto stared dreamily at the train's face, a mangled smile trying to claw its way onto his usually stony face. The train smiled back, and said 'grrruurrghh.'

Seto burbled back, suddenly feeling a little drunk. He stretched his hand out to pat the train and whispered 'nice dragon.'

'Tickets, Seto,' grunted the conductor.

'Hmm...?'

'Tickets, Seto.'

'Wait a minu–'

'Seto.'

'I said wait–'

'Seto!'

'Wha–'

'Wake-up, Seto!'

Mokuba was leaning over him, looking down on him like a giant. How did he get so big?

'Moku...buh...?'

'Seto, you smell funny. And you're asleep on the floor. Again.'

Seto pushed himself up from the floor with his elbows, his head pulsing like an angry machine. Indeed he smelt funny, having fallen asleep holding a can of Sapporo beer on his stomach, which had tumbled and spilt all over him in his sleep. The film he had been watching on his giant sixty-inch, wall-mounted plasma television had finished and the DVD menu seemed to be glaring into the room accusingly. Six empty cans of Sapporo were on the floor with him.

'Urrrgh, I dun' like it Mokubaaaah,' plucking at his beer-sticky shirt.

'Hmm,' said Mokuba, not impressed to find his brother in the same state he'd found him in at least three times that week already. He picked up the case of the DVD his brother had attempted to watch.

'My Neighbour Totoro?'

Seto looked at his brother. 'Catbus train. Dragon train.' He paused and blinked, a little confused. 'I'm going to bed.'

Mokuba sighed, eyeing his big brother stagger out of the entertainment suite and trip all the way up the stairs to his bed, knowing it would not be the last time he'd have to hide the empty beer cans from the prying eyes of the house staff in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Aaaah I haven't updated for a long time! Mostly because I really needed to focus on my studies, which were suffering. The academic year is drawing to a close, and I have an awful lot to do! I hope you liked drunk Seto! There's a slightly ominous undertone, don't you think? Read and review!


End file.
